Guardian Angel
by FacelessNightmare
Summary: When Alfred and Matthew's sister dies on their birday, their lives were never the same. But has Sabrina moved on to the otherside, or is she still watching over them?


**Gardian Angel**

_I do not own the characters of APH, nor do I claim to in any way. I only own the concept of this story._

It started the day they were born. Triplets. The first two born were boys, Alfred and Matthew. The third baby was a tiny girl quickly dubbed Sabrina by her parents.

In the months that fallowed, the difference in their personalities was obvious. Alfred, more often than not refered to as 'the little hero' by friends and family, was a loud, attention-demanding, active boy. Unlike Matthew. The other boy was very quiet and seemed quite content to just watch what was happening in the world around him. Sabrina, unfortunatly, was a nightmare. Problems with her birth had left the tiny girl with breathing problems and a difficulty with absorbing enough nutrients from her food; it didn't help she that she had a tendancy to get into things she wasn't supposed to aswell. Alfred and Matthew looked almost the same, the only way to tell the difference between the blonde brothers was how Alfred had bright blue eyes while Matthew's had a bit of a violet tint to them and his hair was wavey. Sabrina on the other hand, had very curly red-blonde hair and green eyes.

As the triplets grew, more about them become obvious. Some of it was a tad worrisom, though... Like any other child, they had imaginary friends; but these friends were more real than any parent would find comfortable. It seemed that the three siblings had an ability to see what had left the living behind, but still couldn't move on. Spirits. It had never appeared to be a problem, but rather a gift, during the years that fallowed. But on their seventh birthday, the three of them weren't the same. Matthew kept crying and hugging his sister, Aflred wouldn't walk near the road and tried to hide the phone several times, and Sabrina would scream if she heard a siren. They wouldn't tell any one what had them so scared, but they did blame the beings that were invisible to every one else. That night, Sabrina had a severe asthma attack and her puffer had gone missing. Despite her brothers' efforts and objections, their parents called the hospital.

She died that night in the ambulance. The family was never the same.

They never moved to a new house, and as were Alfred and Matthew's wishes, Sabrina's room was left exactly the same as it was the night she died. The next day, Matthew couldn't see the spirits any more. He couldn't even hear them; he claimed to be able to _feel_ when they were near. Alfred, too, lost his ability to hear them speak, but he could see them better than ever.

[YEARS LATER]

"So... happy birthday to us, eh?" Matthew asked quietly as he and his brother sat down at the park bench with their case of beer.

Alfred scoffed. "Yeah, happy fucking nineteenth birthday to us." he mumbled, throwing an empty can at the starry sky. The sounds of their party boomed loudly from the house a few yards away. The boys- or rather, men, couldn't undersand how their friends and family could celebrate so happily on the anaversery of Sabrina's death. "It's eleven-thirtyseven already." Alfred sighed.

"The exact time we got the call about Sab..." Matthew acknowledged, taking a sip of his beer. "I wonder how she's doing up in heaven?"

Silence.

"Al?" Matthew asked, looking at his twin. Alfred was looking at something near Matthew, pointing. Matthew looked; the swingset. "Dude, it's just a swing." Matthew said matter-of-factly.

"The seat is moving, Matt."

"Yeah? So?"

"You can't see the little girl? She's staring right at us!"

"I haven't been able to see the human ones for years, you know that... But I do feel something. It's sort of... depressing. Does she look sad?"

Alfred nodded.

Matthew sighed. "Well, why don't we go back to the party; I don't want another one to fallow us around for months." he suggested, standing up. The ghost watched them gather their things, sniffling as she rubbed away tears from the corners of her eyes. She ran her fingers through her long, curly hair as she started to push herself back and forth on the swing. "It's our birthday guys... why can't you be happy?" she asked them, knowing that they couldn't hear her. She waited for them to start leaving before looking up at the sky. "Thank you for letting me watch over them from Earth all these years, God. I'm ready." she whispered, a tear sliding down her pale face.

And with that, Sabrina finally made her journey to heaven. "I love you guys..." she said before finally disappearing from the living world. Matthew and Alfred stopped in their tracks. "D-did you just _hear_ that, too?" Matthew asked shakily.

"I... I did." Alfred whispered, turning to look behind them. The girl on the swingset was gone. "I think it was..." he couldn't finish the sentance; Matthew had fallen to the ground and started crying.

"Sabrina...!" they sobbed.

Sabrina looked down at her brothers from heaven, crying as well. "Don't cry... It's our birthday." she whispered sadly.

_Okay, I almost started crying when I wrote this. I partly made it for a friend who has lost much of her family in just a few years._

_I love you Kristy; I hope you know that they'll always be watching over you._


End file.
